


Kinky (A guide to How to Ruin the mood)

by liltwinflow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, It's not kinky at all, M/M, don't let the title fool you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liltwinflow/pseuds/liltwinflow
Summary: “O-Oh my god, Iwa-chan” he giggled, falling back against the bed. “That is so not sexy.”





	Kinky (A guide to How to Ruin the mood)

It was hot. So hot that he couldn’t tell whether it was the temperature of the room they stumbled into or the burning intensity of the kisses they shared. His heart was thumping so wildly that it threatened to leap out his chest, as strong arms guided him further into the room keeping their bodies as close as they could be. Oikawa couldn’t believe it took an utter of three words to unlock such a side to Iwaizumi, he didn’t even get to finish his sentence before rough hands were on his  _ everywhere  _ and lips were intruding his own. 

It was getting harder to breath, maybe that was why he could feel his heart thrashing in his chest pleading for oxygen so he wouldn’t pass out and ruin the mood. But Hajime was kissing  _ him _ , Hajime was making out with  _ him _ , and it felt so good. So, hypnotizing. He wanted to curse the human body – his body – for not being able to hold out longer than this, as he broke away from the man, a desperate gasp for air escaping him. Then Iwaizumi was on his jaw, his neck, collar bone – oh,  _ oh  _ that was going to leave a mark, but Oikawa couldn’t find it in him to care. His hands shot up to tangle in short strands of hair, tugging not hard enough to hurt but enough to draw a groan out of his lover. He shivered. 

They only made it to the living room, Iwaizumi  _ lowered _ him to the couch which surprised Oikawa’s hazy mind. He didn’t have much time to think about it, Hajime was crawling over him – caging him under his built body, he couldn’t help but let his hands wonder. Oikawa only half noticed that his shirt had ridden up on the short journey here, before their lips were locked once again and it was Hajime’s turn to explore his body. 

His eyes shot open at those hands on his chest, he briefly wondered when he had closed them. He was so lost already, they still had their clothes on, they hadn’t even gone past making out – and yet Oikawa felt light. Each touch to his body, every kiss, sent another useless thought out of his head rewiring his mind to only think about Iwaizumi. His Iwa-chan, his-  _ oh.  _

Any other time he might have felt embarrassed by how easily such a sound left his mouth, but he couldn’t find it in him to care in this very moment. He wanted more, he  _ needed  _ more. And maybe he was babbling that, along with broken pants of his name as Hajime finally gave him a taste of what was in store that night with a grind of his hips – and Oikawa let out a cry. That – he wanted more of that. Yet the words he wanted to say came out in a string of pleas instead. “Iwa-chanIwa-chan-Iwa-chan,  _ Hajime” _

The low guttural groan, sounding all too much like a growl, which escaped the man drew a gasp out of Oikawa and full body shiver. Iwaizumi was going to kill him with this tortuously slow foreplay for heaven’s sake he needed more-

Then a small, barely noticeable, thought appeared in his head. They were still in the living room, Hajime was nipping and dragging his hands across any patch of skin he could find in the living room. He had a half a mind to tell him to move to the bedroom, and so he did. Reaching shaky hands up to grip his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“Iwa-chan.” He was breathless, at this stage Oikawa didn’t dare picture how wrecked he must look already. “Iwa-chan wait.” 

Immediately, Iwaizumi pulled back from the junction of his neck, eyes which were still glazed over with lust now showing signs of concern. His heart warmed, or maybe it was still the heat of their actions getting to him. 

Through his pants for air, and the white noise slowly disappearing, Oikawa managed to let out “Bedroom” a small reassuring smile on his face. He giggled weakly at the relief that seemed to flow through the man. 

Then, with a tug to his arm, Iwaizumi dragged him to sit up. Neither of them expected what happened next. 

 

In a blink of the eye, they were on the floor. Oikawa shook his head, confused at the sudden change. It took a few seconds more than he would have liked, for him to realise what had happened. Iwaizumi’s pained groan confirming it.

Looking down, Oikawa sat up immediately his head spinning at the movement but that was the least of his worries. “Oh my god, Iwa-chan, are you okay?!” 

“Get off me shittykawa, you’re heavy.” Grunted the man, nudging him to hurry him along. 

“Hey! I am not, you just carried me all the way in here.” Tooru pouted, his arms moving to cross over his chest.  _ Still  _ sat atop of his boyfriend despite his glare.

“Do you want to ruin the mood anymore?” asked the said man, using his arms to sit up and knock Oikawa off of his chest and to his lap instead. 

With a look of pure offence – which Hajime knew better than to call pure – Oikawa retorted. “It was your fault we fell anyway!” 

Iwaizumi ignored him in favour of leading the way to the bedroom, the whines of ‘Hey! Don’t just push me down and leave me.’ ‘Iwa-chan!’ becoming fainter as he reached his destination. 

 

Eventually the mood was reignited, Oikawa preferred the comfiness of the bed in this position than the couch. Their lips were locked again, frantic and desperate. Blunt finger nails dragged over built biceps, squeezing and clawing as the kiss became more and more heated. 

He could feel his mind growing hazy once more, the beat of his heart kicking up again, arousal hitting him full force. He was gasping as hands teased the buds on his chest, his shirt long discarded allowing Iwaizumi more access to skin to mark. 

He bit his lip at the feeling of hot hands moving past his hips to rid him off his jeans, it was then that he realised how bare he was compared to his boyfriend. And he decided that had to change. 

“I-Iwa-chan, no fair.” He whined, half-lidded eyes staring up at the man. “You should take your clothes off too~”

The puff of air which left Iwaizumi was probably the closest Oikawa would get to a chuckle right now, the shorter of the two rolling his eyes as he reached down for the hem of his sweater. 

With the little strength he could muster, Oikawa sat up and helped to draw it up over his body. He began to laugh. 

“Oi, trashykawa what have you done?!” Iwaizumi’s voice was muffled from the fabric of his sweater, now stuck over his arms and head. As he moved and shuffled trying to free himself, Tooru could only laugh harder. 

“O-Oh my god, Iwa-chan” he giggled, falling back against the bed. “That is so not sexy.”

Hajime tried to growl in annoyance, he tried to click his tongue and yell Oikawa to shut up, but instead as he lowered his sweater back down, laughter of his own erupted his body breaking the scowl on his face. 

“Idiot.” The man huffed, with the faintest of smiles on his lips. “Now you’ve really ruined the mood.” He had to bite back his laugh at the snort which escaped his said boyfriend. “Ugly.”

“Coming from the guy who fell and can’t get his clothes off” Tooru retorted, giggles still shaking his body. 

Hajime rolled his eyes once again, flopping down beside the man. “It’s the universe’s sign not to fuck you.” 

At that, Tooru perked up. He probably should have expected that at the mention of the universe. “Do you think the aliens got jealous?” 

Iwaizumi groaned, turning away from the idiot he unfortunately called his boyfriend. “I’m so glad I didn’t.” He muttered, counting Tooru lucky that he didn’t smack him upside the head for such a question. 

“So mean Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined. “What about my, you know?” 

Iwaizumi only buried his head into his pillow further, “Deal with it yourself.”

He ignored the quiet murmur of ‘Aliens wouldn’t treat me this way’ in favour of rolling his eyes for the umpteenth time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ehem, excuse the title I lack creativity on that side. 
> 
> First thing's first, thank you so much to Sara who has been an angel reading over all these fics for me, ily <3 Also thank you Drew for the ship suggestion + the random word Kinky. An attempt was made :')


End file.
